To couple and connect an optical plug-in element, in particular an optical connector, to light-emitting or light-receiving opto-electronic converters, it is known to provide a separate optical coupling unit. In this case, the high-frequency optical signals which are to be transmitted are conducted and guided from the optical connector to the opto-electronic converters and in the opposite direction via the optical coupling unit.
Conventional coupling units of this type comprise a two-part support part in which optical waveguides (glass fibers) arranged in a plane are held in V-shaped grooves of the one part. The optical waveguides are pressed into the grooves by an additional slide, which is provided by the other part. The end surfaces are then polished and guide pins fitted.
The known coupling unit has the disadvantage that the adaptation and fixing of the glass fibers by means of a slide can be achieved only by all of the dimensions having the highest possible accuracy, this being associated with a high outlay and a high reject rate. Also, acceptable positional tolerances between the V-shaped grooves for the optical waveguides and bores for guide pins, which bores are arranged at the side of the V-shaped grooves, can be achieved only with difficulty. High injection molding costs arise due to complicated measurements, tests and adaptations.
A further disadvantage resides in the fact that the guide pins required are relatively expensive pins with an annular projection, the pins being placed into bores for the guide pins with a shaped undercut. Overall, assembly of the known coupling unit, which requires a high outlay on fabrication, is therefore relatively complicated.
Starting from this prior art, the present invention is based on the object of providing an optical coupling unit and a method for inserting optical waveguides into an optical coupling unit of this type, said coupling unit and method making it possible to produce the coupling unit and insert optical waveguides into the coupling unit in a simple manner.